


Here Be Dragons

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Game of Thrones AU, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Situations, Targaryen Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Bokuto grew up with Akaashi.Bokuto hauled him away from the ruins of Old Valyria.Bokuto served him.Bokuto loved him more than anything.





	Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for sportsfest bonus round 1.
> 
> A note about the infidelity tag: I included this tag because it's technically what this relationship is. However, the nature of Akaashi's marriage is definitely an arranged one geared toward heightening his claim on the throne, and in true Targaryen style, his wife is a relative (a cousin, because a sibling would skeeve me out too much to write). He's married to a woman because he has to propagate his family line, but the person he loves and wants to be with is Bokuto.

Shrieks pierce the air as the residents of Old Valyria flee from the rumbling, cracking earth. But there is nowhere to run. Disaster is everywhere, and fire swallows common villages and noble ones alike. Smoldering corpses litter the street before they’re shaken into the yawning chasms amidst the streets.

But Bokuto does not stop. He cannot stop. Not with the precious cargo ensconced in his arms. The king’s youngest and last surviving son, his sole companion and duty, his best friend, and his liege lord until he draws his last breath, is curled up in his arms clutching one of the few dragon’s eggs not shattered by the massive quakes. Bokuto carries them all as far and fast as his fourteen year old legs can carry them.

Narrowly escaping numerous dangers, they finally arrive at the Orange Shore on the Sea of Essos where the mere handful of still-living dragons await to carry the surviving members of the royal family far, far away from the smoking ruins of their ancestral heritage.

Akaashi’s mother, Queen Ryn, smiles when she sees Bokuto and his charges. “You’ve done well, young man. Your loyalty and bravery will be rewarded with riches and titles.”

Settling seven year old Akaashi onto his feet in the sand, Bokuto bows low. “I do it gladly, my queen. His Grace could never run that far, and I couldn’t —” He swallows hard at the memory scorched into his mind from earlier that day, of one of Akaashi’s cousins being brutalized by rioting peasants. The thought of anyone touching Akaashi in that fashion made his entire being sick with disgust. “I couldn’t leave him.”

Ryn gives him a doting smile and ruffles his hair. “I know you can’t.”

They mount the dragons and do not touch down for anything except food until they reach the shores of Westeros. The Targaryens shred a path across the countryside until they reach the Red Keep and claim the land for their own, but Bokuto pays no heed to it. All he cares about is the young man destined to be a king and Bokuto his dedicated subject.

 

**_Twelve Years Later_ **

Akaashi’s eyes blaze as he stands on the back of his dragon, sword raised to the sky as the beast descends on the Dornish capital. Behind him, Bokuto guides the dragon while Akaashi makes himself seen by his troops, ink black hair whipping in the warm southern winds. 

Bokuto has never seen anything so beautiful. 

It doesn’t take long for the Dornish uprising to be squashed and the Seven Kingdoms once more firmly under Akaashi’s rule, and they return to King’s Landing victorious.

Late at night when they finally reach the Red Keep, Bokuto tenderly sponges away the filth of war from Akaashi’s body. No one else is permitted to be this close to the King. Ryn doesn’t trust the people of Westeros enough to be allowed near her son, and Bokuto is inclined to agree. So Bokuto tends to Akaashi in all things — even in matters of the flesh.

Every night, Bokuto gives himself to his lord, the man he’s come to love with his entire soul. And somewhere inside his even demeanor, he thinks something lies in Akaashi’s heart for him, as well. As Bokuto rides him, Akaashi’s words are silk and heat and only for him. 

Not even Akaashi’s wife, one of his Targaryen cousins around his age, receives such treatment. Bokuto would know; he stands guard silently while they both suffer through their obligatory weekly fuck.

The thought makes him smile bittersweet. He has to share Akaashi — he always knew that would be the case — but the best part of the man who is his entire life belonged to only Bokuto. 

Sated and content, they curl into one another wearily, with another guard posted outside to give them privacy. Bokuto hums in happiness. “You were beautiful today.”

Akaashi kisses Bokuto’s forehead and whispers, “So were you. I could not rule this kingdom without you.”

“And you will always have me.” Bokuto props up on an elbow and caresses the smooth curve of Akaashi’s cheek. “Always.”

Snaring Bokuto’s hand, Akaashi kisses the palm and murmurs, “Good.”

They fall asleep together, unheeding and uncaring of the whispers in the halls of the Red Keep about them. What did they know, those pathetic people? Certainly not love. That thought makes Bokuto grin against Akaashi’s chest as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed, the reason why only Bokuto keeps watch over Akaashi while he's bedding his wife is that Akaashi can, er, perform better when the person he really wants to bone is in the room. Bokuto knows this deep down, and if you guess that they spend a lot of time eye-fucking during that time, then you'd be right.


End file.
